


destination

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Daniel protector, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny protector, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, baby Robby, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Dr. Daniel Larusso was a great doctor until one day her life was destroyed by her ex-husband and now she lives on the street with a small baby in her arms, what happens if, through fate, she meets again with the father of  your son
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	destination

**Author's Note:**

> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said. This suddenly occurred to me, this fic. Hope you like.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this
> 
> here another fic from LawRusso I hope you like it

Robby that is my only reason to live, my two-year-old son that I have in my arms asleep, He has dark blond hair like his father's and he has my brown eyes is the most important being in my life, who would never change the shape that he was conceived, although it was a dark night and he was drunk, he did not know what was good, the truth if he wanted it was to be loved for a few minutes and all I knew is that he had had relationships with another man who was very attractive to tell the truth I remember I had golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, that day I had gotten drunk because I was finally free from Tom's clutches and that he only took advantage of me and mistreated me, he took all my money, he gave me prestige so that he They will take away my job as a doctor and now I am suffering living in an abandoned house that is not suitable to raise my son I have tried to get a job but because of my ex and with a child in my arms it was impossible to get it, to such an extent that Now my job was as a lysmoneero sitting on the street dressed in dirty and wasted clothes, covering my baby well so that he does not get sick.

Some people took pity on me and my baby and gave me good money, but others just a few pennies, but it does not matter total for me to buy his milk for Robby I would sacrifice myself not to eat, total for my beautiful boy to survive.

Now you see me on the same street waiting for a good soul to move me and my child, and I see how a group of people were drunk and started laughing at me and throwing their bottles of alcohol at me and cursing me, I just covered my hands in a protective way for my baby and I look at how they laugh at my looks as they leave I feel that my tears fell from humiliation and that I cannot be of much help to Robby, who is now awake looking at me with his brown eyes and seeing that I am sad he starts crying with me.

I do not know how long I was like this until I felt a hand on my shoulder and that made me raise my head suddenly to see the person who touched me and I only open my eyes in surprise to see that the person who touched me was the father of my Robby, I never thought that I would see him again after that night that he left the next morning leaving me alone in a hotel room, I see in his eyes a great concern to see me although I don't think he recognizes me since I had a beard covering my face, I only know that he was worried about me and that makes my heart race not expecting to see him again and feel mixed feelings towards him.

-"They are fine?" he asked me restlessly crouching down at my height and looking at us and he sees my baby who has calmed down and looks at us with great concern.

"If we are well thank you very much for worrying but I think the best thing is for you to go sir" I said the very hoarse voice, to tell the truth I have not felt well living two years on the street I was getting sick and what to say that I could hardly eat and take something and watch how he looks at me seriously.

"I do not think so sir, in your condition you are bad and you have a baby in your arms the best thing is that I take you to my house or where you live so that I can take you" he asked seriously I look at him amazed that he wants to welcome a stranger, who at the same time it is not when he finds out who I am.

"I live in an abandoned house" I answered with the truth I could not lie to him I do not know why perhaps why he is Robby's father and he did not want to lie to him besides that he is really worried about me and he looks at me scared and is alarmed when he sees me that he lived in that ugly place.

"Another reason for them to come with me, since that is not the place for you and your baby to live," he continued, I look at him in amazement.

"I do not want the pity of him just because I am a poor lismoneer" I answered seriously and seeing how he continues to look at me firmly.

"I don't do it because of that, I care a lot about you, I've always seen you here every day and it's not very good being here with a baby in your arms, please let me help you I won't hurt them if that's what you think" he said worried and I see that the father of my baby was being serious.

"Okay, I'm just doing it for Robby" I answered seriously and I look at how Robby's father smiles at me and I feel like butterflies in my stomach, he tried to stop me but I feel dizzy and immediately I see that the smile faded from his face and I He helped me stand up and lead me to his car.

"How long have you not eaten well?" he asked me in anguish, reaching his blue car and he made me get inside, I sigh of relief that finally maybe he can offer a great life to Robby and more being with his dad and that turns my guts when I have to tell him and leave me on the street again.

"Almost like the two years that I was living on the street, my well-being is not important just to see Robby in good health" I commented as I watched him get going, he looked at me surprised that he had lived two years in the street. Street.

"Of course your health is important ..." I stop talking since we didn't know our names and I blush with shame at not knowing our names.

"Daniel LaRusso and he is my son Robby LaRusso" I answered already saying my name and I see that he smiles at me that warms my heart.

"Nice to meet you Daniel and Robby, my name is Johnny Lawrence, but you can call me Johnny" he smiled at me and took my son's small hand and shook it and that made my heart melt to see how his father took his little hand "But as Daniel told you, your health is also important and more so having this beauty of a baby you must get ahead and not living out here is very dangerous" he continued, I just bowed my head looking at the curious eyes of my son looking at Johnny.

"I know that Johnny" I answered in a low voice and looked at his beautiful eyes again "but before I had a good life to give him but what they did to me made it end this way" I said sadly and I see how he looks at me and stops his car and I just looked in amazement to see that we had arrived and I looked at a big white mansion and that made me open my eyes in surprise. I didn't expect that Johnny lived in a mansion.

"The best thing is that we go in and rest then tell me what happened Daniel is fine" he continued saying in a low voice and I nodded, when he got out of the car shaking because with how tired I am and that I have not eaten, almost nothing happened. Bill was about to fall unconscious to the ground if it weren't for Johnny's strong arms who held me and lifted me up in his arms and if I wasn't so tired I would have blushed - come on Daniel, the first thing you are going to do is sleep a good while - He said I just nodded and looked scared and guessing my thoughts he said - I'll take care of Robby while you sleep I swear nothing will happen to him - he said I nodded tiredly confiding to our son and with that I'm falling into the arms of my sleeping savior .

I do not know when I fell asleep, until I woke up to some sounds that came from below and I opened my eyes and saw that I am in a large room with a large TV, cabinets and a bathroom next to the bed there was a crib and it made my heart swell to see her I get out of bed still weak and everything works carefully I open the closet and there were new clothes and little baby clothes and that made me open my eyes more in surprise not expecting that and more when He pushed me away from the closet next to my bed I see baby toys, Johnny bought all this for me and Robby, but why a note on the nightstand and I start reading.

 _Daniel if you are reading this is why you already woke up, when I wrote you this you were sound asleep, I went with Robby to do the shopping in case you already noticed the clothes and the rest that I bought for you and your son, I will let you know right now so you do not be alarmed and take me away from your son, when you wake up go to the kitchen to have something to eat, but take a shower and shave before you come, we will be waiting for you, by the way Robby in all the time he was with me was calm without a doubt that he inherited it of you Daniel_.

Johnny ..

He finished reading the letter and I couldn't believe what Johnny did for us, he really cared about us but why will I ask him later and I will obey in taking a long bath that I need so much, I go back to the closet and took out a blouse plaid and jeans and underwear and put them on the bed as I head to the bathroom.

I go in and I'm surprised why he had a shower and a bathtub, I decide to use the bathtub to relax completely, while it fills up I start to shave until I was like two years ago, when Johnny made love to me while they were both drunk, I wonder how he is going to react to see me as me, to remember me.

The tub is full, I close the tap and submerge myself in the hot water and I sigh happily, that I could finally relax and not be distressed by me and Robby, I know that he is taking good care of Johnny, while I take the bathroom, but still I worry about how he will react to see me and more when I tell him that Robby is our son, I was very afraid that he would take my son from me and throw me back in the street but now without Robby, I feel my tears fall Completely, I will not bear being away from my child, I would die if they separate me from him.

I don't know how long I spent between crying and in the tub until I plucked up the courage to face Johnny, finished my bath and let the water go down the tub drain and I'm going to get dressed from here I could hear the noises that Johnny was doing in the kitchen because suddenly a delicious smell was smelling in the room and it made my stomach rumble and I blush if I'm very hungry, when I'm ready, I went to where the smell was coming from and when I saw I was shocked I walk in and look at how Robby was sitting in a baby chair dressed in star pajamas laughing as he sees Johnny make funny faces at him and that makes my heart warm not expecting that at all.

As if feeling my gaze, Johnny turns to see me with a smile that suddenly disappears to see me and there I realize that if he recognizes me and approaches me, slowly.

"It's really you, you're the boy from that bar two years ago" he asked, emerging from his amazement, I looked at him shyly.

"If it's me Johnny" I didn't know what else to say and what to say Johnny who kept watching me as if I was going to disappear we stayed in silence until my stomach growled again and I blush with shame, while Johnny laughs softly and that makes me look surprised Johnny has a wonderful laugh.

"Well, sit down Daniel, while I'm serving you, I don't want you to starve to death" he told me I listen to him and I follow my son who was playing with a teddy bear, right away I see a big plate of meat and pasta and I start to eat and Johnny imitates me with his own plate.

"So Daniel, what happened that night, I know he had sex and the next day I left" he asked and I sighed and began to tell him my story.

"That night was a nightmare, I'm not saying it because of what happened between us, but that same night my ex-husband completely ruined my life" I said and I look at him looking confused.

"What do you mean Daniel" - I wonder and I just keep eating more slowly, and take a drink of coke.

“I was the famous Doctor Daniel LaRusso was a great doctor until I married that damned viper who took all my house, my money and my prestige as a doctor, nobody wanted to hire me when Tom declared that I am gay in public, I They fired without giving me recommendations to other hospitals, until that night was when I finally divorced him, I wanted to vent until I saw you Johnny when you started flirting with me I did not resist since all I wanted was to feel loved for one night even if it was alone sleeping with you just for sex, but that did not mean that I did not enjoy it on the contrary it was wonderful to feel your wonderful fingers on my body to feel that I was loved for those minutes, you made me forget all my problems Johnny, and well the next morning it was very confusing and you were gone and I thought it was a dream I never thought I was going to find you after these two years "I confessed and I see that he looks at me surprised and astonished at what I said.

"Well, neither did I and for me it was also the most wonderful night I had to meet you, since I saw you in that bar and saw that look of melancholy and sadness I wanted to undo that sadness that's why I was with you and I must confess that I was not drunk "He said and I just opened my eyes surprised and with horror to know that he did remember" why do you think I flirted with you Daniel I wanted to make you happy in those moments to tell the truth since that night I fell in love with you and when I had to leave The next day from the hotel that we were for an emergency family, I tried to look for you again in the bar every night but you didn't come so I thought it was only once, but I never thought that after two years I would have found you with a child, but You don't say that your ex took everything from you except Robby ”he confessed I am still surprised by what he said and more why he fell in love with me I didn't believe it but to tell the truth that night when I saw him it was love at first sight although I denied it until I returned it Let's see.

"Tom is not Robby's father, he is the only thing I have, why did Johnny, after we made love, I got pregnant" I answered and I see that his eyes widen more than necessary and leaving the forks with the food empty we were so hungry that we finished them without realizing it.

"You mean that Robby is my son?" he asked, more surprised seeing our son who fell asleep in the chair and I got up to carry him in my arms.

"Yes Johnny is your son and it was the most wonderful thing you could give me but please do not hate me and separate me from my son" I answered terrified and feeling my tears falling in my eyes and Johnny looks at me scared and he stops to be with me and does I look at him scared while I see him wipe my tears and smile at me.

"Hey calm down Daniel, I would never separate our son from you, if you have taken good care of him even if he is on the street during those two years, he will no longer be since I am going to be here to protect them, you know why" he said sweetly giving us a kiss in front of me and Robby and I smile and look into their beautiful eyes "why do I love you Daniel I love you so much and I wanted to see you again one day to confess that I love you since the first time I saw you and that I did not I will never separate from you, and well I was satisfied to see you again and be surprised that I am a father, thank you very much Daniel "he smiled at me and gave me our first kiss after two years and it tasted like glory. I held Robby tightly so that he wouldn't I fell into my arms after we pulled away we smiled.

"I love you too Johnny" he answered with a smile and he gave it back to me and hugged us closer to his chest and I felt protected having Johnny back in my life.

"I know Daniel and I will never let you go I swear" he led us to a sofa and we sat down and Johnny held me tightly to his chest.

"I know Johnny I know that you will fulfill it, but what am I going to be? Now I want to work as a doctor again, but my ex ruined my career" I replied sadly looking at my son still asleep and I gave him a kiss on his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get you the job, I hope you don't mind working as a doctor on a space station," he commented to me and I just opened my eyes in surprise.

"On a space station Johnny?" I asked surprised and I see that Johnny laughs at my expression and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Of course, I have not told you, I work for NASA and well there they need good doctors that you say Daniel" he smiled at me and I was shocked not expecting that Johnny worked for NASA but to tell the truth I did not know much about him, as my.

"If I have a job to help you and Robby I'm more than happy but who will take care of our son" I asked terrified and he looks at me smiling and getting closer to his chest.

"Your calm Daniel, there is a nursery for babies since there are single women with children and there is no place to leave them your calm Danny" he smiled at me and I gave him an uncomfortable smile for the nickname

"Danny?" I asked and watched as a shy smile came to his lips.

"Well, it's a nickname since you're a Doctor and it looks great on you, what do you say?" A pout told me on his lips that made me smile.

"Only you will allow you to call me Danny, love" that last I say blushing and I see how a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I know, love" he smiled at me and brought us closer to his chest and we watched as our son began to wake up and looking at us with a smile on his face "Robby looks a lot like you Daniel" he answered while he carried a hand and stroked his hair softly.

"Do not think he can create your puppy looks so that they give him everything he wants" I smiled to see him look surprised at him.

"Without a doubt he is all a Lawrence" he replied proudly giving her a kiss on her forehead and making her laugh and that infected me.

"I was thinking that we should give him Robby Lawrence LaRusso, put your last name Johnny, what do you say?" He answered, blushing, seeing how his blue eyes glow with intensity when we saw each other.

"Are you serious Daniel" he asked me, amazed, not believing what I said.

"Of course I'm serious, you are his father after all" he replied with a smile on my face before disappearing from Johnny's lips and I moaned into the kiss.

"Thank you very much Daniel for giving me this wonderful gift" he said smiling at me when we pulled away.

"No thanks to you for everything for making me a father to Robby, and for rescuing me from the street Johnny I love you" I confessed feeling that tears were going to fall again.

"I love you too and how lucky I am to find you, why else would the three of us be together but now the three of us will be happy and I promise you that no one else will harm you, I love you Daniel and I will always take care of You and our son now rest love ”he said smiling at me and I smile back at him before snuggling with Robby on his chest.

"I know Johnny I love you too and I know that with you I will be very well cared for and protected in your arms love" I smiled before falling asleep again in the arms of my savior.

For the first time after what happened to me two years ago I thought that I would never be happy with the father of my son who rescued me when I was on the street and now I am at his house and he would take care of me and Robby and for the first time in my life had a family to Robby and especially Johnny Lawrence, the father of my son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading


End file.
